A flexible display panel is a display device that is deformable and bendable. The flexible display panel often includes an e-paper, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, etc. Flexible OLED display panels featured with low power consumption, thin cell gap of the display panel, and rollable capability have attracted a lot of attention. The flexible OLED display panel often includes a flexible substrate, an OLED display device, and lead lines connecting the OLED display device. The OLED display device includes an anode, a cathode configured facing toward the anode, and a function layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. In the OLED display, when organic light-emitting materials and semiconductor materials are driven by the electric field generated between the cathode and the anode, light emission is generated by the carrier injection and recombination.
To maintain the life span of the OLED display device, the OLED display device often requires a packaging or an encapsulation and a protective film attached to the OLED display device, thereby protecting the OLED display device from moisture and oxygen. However, when the protective film is attached to the flexible substrate, bubbles may be generated, degrading the appearance and viewing experience of the flexible OLED display panel. When the bubbles are located in the position of the lead lines, the lead lines may be bumped out, causing damages to the lead lines.
The disclosed flexible display panel, fabrication method thereof, and flexible display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.